Erotic Saints
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Reeve Rufus decides Reeve need to loosen up for a night


It was a dark, grungy sort of gay bar. Not a place Reeve would ever imagine Rufus frequenting but dressed in tight leather complete with gloves and studded dog collar the young President seemed quite comfortable in his surroundings. Reeve always figured Rufus had alot of dirty little secrets and now that they were together he supposed he was priveleged enough to see them. He followed close behind the other man feeling greatly self-consious in this atmosphere, in slacks and a button up he felt quite overdressed as Rufus had warned he would. Men barechested save for a sliver of black cloth they tried to pass off as a vest in assless chaps and thongs. Reeve felt greatly out of place here and no one helped, eyeing the older man skeptically. An old dog like him didn't belong in a bar like this.

Rufus waved over a waitress an ordered himself and Reeve a hard drink. He was determined to enjoy himself tonight. Reeve eyed him suspiciously, he was no drinker but Rufus knew what he was doing. He needed to loosen Reeve up or they'd never get anything done. He trailed a foot up the other's leg, watching a blush work onto Reeve's face as he tried not to obey the demands of his own body. He was stressed, tense, and needed a good screw but in a place like this he didn't want to be so vulnerable. He had Rufus there, sure, but the young man was still quite salacious and was none too discreet about eyeing the strong chest of their waiter when he brought the drinks over.

"Rufus!" Reeve hissed, taking a tentative sip of his drink. Jealousy burned in Reeve's chest. He didn't like it when Rufus looked at other people with *those* eyes. Lusty, dark eyes burning with the promise of a hot, wild night between the sheets, screaming and moaning and... Damn, how did Rufus do this to him? The alcohol seeped into his body easing the clenched nerves allowing the more pleasing sensations Rufus's teasing brought to take hold. He crossed a leg trying to hide his growing problem and the blonde smirked.

"Reeve..." Rufus set down his drink and slid over, pushing down Reeve's leg to sit on his knees. He slid himself up the other man's body leaving a long, wet trail of kisses down his neck, deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Have you ever had sex on the dance floor?"

Reeve blushed fiercly. It was a stupid question, of course he hadn't. He'd lived a pretty saintly life until he let himself become involved with Rufus. The blonde was far more decadent than he'd ever figured, his wrists were still tender from the bondage session a few days ago. Eyes shot wide and he moaned, rocking into the hand snaking into his pants and stroking. Reve couldn't find the intelligence to think past the wonderful tingles running up his spine and into his hips, clenching up different kinds of nerves. Sweet, delicious tension preluding even more wonderful things to come.

"N-No.." he managed to whisper, any other words were swallowed by Rufus's mouth against his. Reeve tangled a hand in his hair, crushing their mouths closer aching for the passion, the heat.. Wanting more of that tongue inside his mouth sweeping around, the hot, needy gaze burning into his own. He whimpered in protest when Rufus suddenly stepped back wearing a devillish smirk. He grabbed Reeve and yanked the other onto the dance floor already swaying to the thunderous bass.

Reeve wrapped his arms around Rufus and rocked against him, his mind fuzzing out at the friction. It felt so good, Rufus grinding harder against him. Reeve closed his eyes and fell victim to the devil's dance, the blonde holding tight to Reeve's hips controlling him. Reeve whimpered trying to urge Rufus to go faster. He wanted more of the man and he wanted it now. He grabbed the other's shoulders and rocked up into him whimpering. It felt so damn good but Rufus was the master now and he would decide when Reeve got what he wanted.

A crowd of guys had gathered around the couple already, whistling in appreciation. Rufus was a friendly neighborhood face around here, a friend of Reno was a friend of theirs. The redhead had taught the young President well, already reducing his employee to desperate moans. Power shot up Rufuf's spine, deriving a trip from the onlookers. His grip tightened and he pounded down into the other man, another shock of pleasure hitting with Reeve's teeth in his shoulder trying to muffle his screams. He couldn't hear anything over the thunder in his ears, a heavy mix blanking his mind of all but the wonderful bliss.

"R-Rufus.." Reeve's voice was hitting that note. High and needy, so very close. Never arting from the music Rufus grinded harder down into Reeve until the man finally could take no more, screaming into his shoulder as he came. Several other guys around them shivered and it only wired Rufus more. He was in control, he demanded all attention in the bar. With a snap of his finger he could have a man grovel and he loved it. But now he had Reeve to take care of, the other always came before him.

Gently kissing Reeve's hand he guided the other away from the bar and into the cool night air. Reeve smiled, holding tighter to his arm. He could barely walk a straight line yet but he had Rufus there to keep him standing. He would always have his beloevd President there to lean on.

"So.. that was sex on the dance floor?" he whispered.

"Mhm." Rufus helped him into the car before getting in.

"What about you?" Reeve wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Mnn..." Rufus roared the car to life and started down the road. "No one said I was finished with you yet."

Reeve smirked. "Ohh sir, you're such the charmer."

This was going to be a very fulfilling night.


End file.
